This new spray carnation plant originated in 1986 as a sport of the variety `Lontoyo` being grown in our nursery at 83250 La Londe-Les-Maures, France, this sport attracting our attention because of its relatively small, bright red flowers borne on strong, upright stems of medium length. Because of its apparently advantageous growth and blooming habit, we selected this sport for propagation, which we did at La Londe by means of cuttings with considerable success. Subsequently this new plant was propagated through several successive generations at La Londe by means of cuttings of successive plants, which demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of this new variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed so that its homogeneity could be assured.